Of Monsters and Men
by LonelyThursday
Summary: "I suppose it all started five years ago when Lex Luthor was elected president." kinda my own take on what happened to the Justice Lord's flash except in the young justice universe


**AN:** This happens about nine years after the invasion. In the year 2025. Based (kinda) off the fate of the Justice Lord's Flash in the Justice League episodes _Better World _part 1 & 2

No pairings. I'm kinda ignoring the last episode of YJ.

Anything you recognized does not belong to me yada yada, I've use these characters to fulfill my own creative purposes blah blah blah. OK! story time! ;P

* * *

><p>I suppose it all started five years ago when Lex Luthor was elected president.<p>

He was a pretty alright president I guess, though he was no friend to the superhero community. He screwed over other super villains, too, with his stupid anti-metas laws. Basically the laws said this: any being with meta-human powers (aliens included) were outlaws, unless they gave up their mask and became regular citizens (like in that Disney Pixar movie) they would be executed. Failure to comply was considered treason and would result in the meta's execution. This was the first law of many to come.

Everyone has thought this was a joke, it wasn't until Lex had the Flash executed (that's right the one and only Barry Allen) that anyone put any weight in the situation. Of course Lex bribed reporters, police, really anyone who know to make the circumstances sound out of the Flash's favor. Iris Allen was called bias and treacherous, her story wasn't believed and they even threw her in jail. It only added salt to my wounds.

Although the law screwed people like me, Superman, or Gorilla Grodd, people like Batman, the Joker, or even Captain Cold were still free to do their good vs evil fight, since their powers weren't really power more of an ability, a natural ability. Of course their freedom didn't last long as a new law was added.

The next law said that any costumed, caped, masked freaks or weirdos with our without meta-human abilities were to go the same way of the Flash, death. That ruled out Green Arrow, Nightwing, and the likes. No more heros, no more villains, just normal people or 'freaks' pretending to be normal.

Though naturally villains aimed these laws, along with another laws, didn't apply to them, and many were executed. For masks (as we began referring to ourselves as) it was a pretty dark time.

But you seem like an intelligent human to me so you must have caught that Luthor was elected five years ago and realized that the president is elected in four year terms. Put two and two together and you will see that it means Luthor was re-elected. Yep that's right, most normal humans, like you, like president Luthor, they thought he was lowering crime in our country, as well as taxes (yeah taxes paid for damages of superhero exploits).

Maybe if people hadn't seen things that way I wouldn't be where I am now, but before I tell you about that I should tell you why I broke cover first.

It's pretty simple really, I'm a hero. I was just heading home from work when an earthquake hit. I needed to help especially when there were kids in danger. I blew my cover to save their lives, and I was promptly arrested (by the FBI or something I don't really know, or care). I suppose it might be good for my case that the news cams caught it. Then again it's also proof of what I did and what I am.

Poor aunt Iris, first Barry's killed, then she'd thrown in jail, and now I'm about to join Barry. That's the Flash legacy I guess, too damn heroic for our own good.

That brings us to the present situation, me, sitting here in a federal prison waiting for my execution.

"Wallace West?" The guard asks me.

"Who wants to know?" I ask, ok maybe I shouldn't have said that, but hey I've always been a mouthy little shit.

He smirked at me. "President Luthor." His name combine with the guard's smirk makes my blood run cold.

The guards grab me and drag me towards, what is most certainly, my doom.

I was expecting the chair or something. What I was not expecting was to be brought into the oval office, nor was I expecting Luthor to be holding a gun. If fact the only part of this set up I was expecting were the TV cameras.

The guards held me up by my arms. I haven't been fed for a while so I am too weak to fight them.

"Wallace Rudolf West you have been found guilty of treason punishable by death. Do you have any last words?" He is looking way to smug about this, I mean really whoop dee doo he caught a sidekick, a low-level hero, who cares.

"Yes actually." I reply, after all I'm kinda known for putting my two cents in. "You've succeeded Luthor, you've taken away what makes us heros and reduced us to mere humans, even if we aren't heros. You've taken away all that is special about us, about me. Congratulations president Alexander Luthor, you've taken away everything that make me think I could make a difference. You've made it so that I will die here, just a man, but you, Luthor, when you die, probably years from now of old age, you will die a monster."

"And here we stand," Luthor replies. "Of monsters and men. Goodbye Kid Flash."

My brain works a lot faster than yours; I hear the gunshot and watch the bullet come straight for my heart. My last thoughts are about my friends and family, the Justice League and the team, good and evil. A lot will happen after this and I went be a part of it. Someday Luthor will die, whether it be murder or old age or disease I don't know, and I never will. One day a new villain will rise and a hero will emerge to stop them. Maybe if I hadn't saved those kids I would get to see it happen, but if I could do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing. After all, I wouldn't be a hero if I did.

Then a split second of pain before eternal nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I might add on to this, I might not. until then this is complete.

If you see any errors please tell me

If you like it tell me if you don't then just leave in peace XP


End file.
